


For All Time

by unbreakable86



Series: Reconnection [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Rolivia, Shower Sex, Smut, There Is A Shower, and there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable86/pseuds/unbreakable86
Summary: "My heart has a way of reconnecting with yours. Pulling you back to me." Sexy One-Shot. Established Rolivia.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Reconnection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	For All Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoliviaEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaEnthusiast/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, as always.**
> 
> **A/N 1: Just a little snippet I felt inspired to write over a bottle of wine, thinking about crazy schedules and finding time to reconnect in a relationship. There is also smut ahead.**
> 
> **Also, I feel like I lost my whole SVU mojo over the last year, which is why I haven’t been posting anything new. Hence, I hope this doesn’t suck, because it feels like my ability to write is gone. :D**
> 
> **Happy reading.**

_“Then, looking upwards, I strain my eyes and try to tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites from the passenger seat as you are driving me home.”_

Soft, disheveled tufts of blonde hair were peeking out from underneath thick blankets, Amanda Rollins still peacefully snoozing in their king sized bed. The shrill ringing of her alarm made the blonde woman stir, a frustrated grumble leaving her lips as she was fumbling for her phone on the bedside table.

After blindly tapping around on the screen until the room was silent again, Amanda sighed, sliding over to the other side of the bed to cuddle into the warm body next to her. When all her fingers caught was air, however, one of her blue orbs squinted open to peek around, her girlfriend’s side of the blanket pulled back, but the sheets still relatively warm.

Turning onto her back, Amanda tiredly scrubbed her hands across her face before slowly reaching up over her head, stretching and letting out a tiny squeak in the process. Flopping back down into the softness of the mattress, the blonde lay there, staring at the ceiling and waiting for her mind to defog to make room for the reality of a new day.

Time had been constantly accelerating lately, the days flashing by in a blur while Amanda and Olivia had been trying to juggle working on a severely understaffed squad and taking care of their son Noah, all the while watching their relationship take a back seat. They kept running into each other at the precinct, having worked opposing shifts for the bigger part of almost four months now, and while knowing that they separated their professional and private lives meticulously, working together still meant being close to each other. With that not having happened in such a long time, the blonde heaved a deep sigh, her head turning to the right to look at the empty bed next to her. Reaching over, she grabbed her lover’s pillow and hugged it to her chest, tucking her nose in and breathing deeply in order to take in Olivia’s scent. A floral whiff mixed with a light sea breeze hit the blonde’s nostrils and she tightened her hold on the pillow to swallow her suddenly overwhelming emotions, but her ears perked up when the shower went off in the en suite. Amanda put the pillow back in its place, a blonde head turning towards the closed bathroom door and a soft smile playing at the younger detective’s lips when she heard a soft humming echo from the tiles and over to where she was lying. 

Plain white front teeth bit a plush lower lip, chewing nervously while Amanda was contemplating her next move. She missed Olivia. She missed her girlfriend a lot, and the opportunity to just take ten minutes to reconnect, be it ever so briefly like showering together, made butterflies erupt in her belly. Amanda peeked at the time once again and, given their morning routine that had been established over the years of their relationship, she saw that they had at least an hour together until Noah woke up if the blonde skipped her usual morning run.

Hence, the younger woman kicked off the blanket and rolled out of bed, losing her oversized shirt and tossing it somewhere behind her before quietly slipping into the bathroom. The steam from the shower enveloped her immediately upon entering, the silhouette of Olivia’s naked body just visible behind the milky glass walls of the shower cubicle. 

She entered the tiny space just when her lover was about to reach for the shampoo bottle, but instead the brunette jumped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind, and Amanda was quick to soothe her girlfriend, “It’s me, Baby. You’re okay.”

Olivia instantly melted into her embrace, the blonde’s lips delicately trailing the older woman’s shoulder and leaving butterfly kisses and goosebumps in their wake. With her own hands coming to rest on the arms around her midsection, the brunette asked, “What are you doing here?”

Pressing her cheek to the taller woman’s right shoulder, Amanda swayed them back and forth gently, smiling, “I miss you.”

Olivia let nimble fingertips brush her lover’s forearms, confused, “But what about your morning run?”

Amanda knew that her girlfriend’s questions were not based on the fact that she did not want her in the shower with her. Olivia was just confused because usually, the younger woman was meticulous when it came to her workout routine. Bringing her chin up to the brunette’s shoulder, Amanda grinned widely, “Skipping it. Wild, huh?”

Olivia chuckled heartily, “Yeah, it actually is wild.”

Reaching for the bottle of shampoo herself now, the blonde detective squeezed a generous amount into the palm of her hand, bringing her arms back, and pressing another kiss to a tan shoulder, “I’ll just throw in another boxing session sometime this week instead. It’ll be fine.”

Her hands came up to chestnut curls and started shampooing them, gradually rubbing the soapy foam in and finally splaying out all ten of her fingers to start massaging Olivia’s scalp. The brunette visibly relaxed, a satisfied groan pushing from her mouth, so low and deep that it made Amanda twitch, “Mmmm, you're way too good at this, Baby,” the older woman purred, her own hands reaching back to gratefully squeeze the blonde’s narrow hips.

Smiling softly at her girlfriend's appraisal, Amanda leaned forward to press a tiny, fluttering kiss to Olivia’s spine, right between her shoulder blades, “Just relax, my love.” The blonde increased the pressure on her lover’s scalp, wandering down to her neck and shoulders gradually, and rubbing the strong muscles there, willing the tension to seep out of Olivia’s body, “You’ve been working so hard these past few months. Being commanding officer of such an understaffed squad, the crazy hours, Noah. You deserve a break.”

Olivia pressed her body back into Amanda’s, the blonde’s eyes fluttering briefly, “What about you, though? You deserve a break as well. Need I remind you that you’re also part of this understaffed squad with the crazy hours? That we are co-parenting Noah?”

With an insistent dig of her thumb into a very persistent knot in her girlfriend’s shoulder, the younger woman kissed Olivia’s skin once again, “Knowing that you are in my corner is enough for me to be happy and content.”

As soon as those words had left her mouth, Amanda cringed at their cheesy implications, but shrugged the horrifying feeling off instead and continued her ministrations. Normally, Olivia would have teased the younger woman relentlessly for saying that, but the brunette kept quiet, probably just as aware of their disconnect after having plowed through their daily routines for so long. 

Wandering back up to chestnut curls, the blonde detective was just about to continue applying pressure to her girlfriend’s scalp when she heard a sharp hiss, immediately scrambling to get in front of Olivia to check what was wrong. Mocha orbs were firmly squeezed shut, “I got shampoo in my eyes.”

Amanda was just in time able to stop the brunette from reaching up to rub her eyes, the blonde gently coaxing, “Let me. Tilt your head back, Baby.”

Reaching up, the younger woman started washing Olivia’s hair out, shielding her eyes from more foam drizzling in, before fumbling for the fresh wash cloth her lover had taken into the shower and wetting it to gently dab at Olivia’s eyes, “How is that?”

Deep, chocolate eyes blinked open slowly, meeting blue, and Olivia smiled, “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Amanda swallowed hard; her girlfriend was close, so awfully close that the blonde could see the tiny freckles the older woman’s nose was specked with. Cerulean eyes were darting across the flawless skin of Olivia’s face, and the blonde smiled, “Hi.”

Biting her lower lip, the brunette reciprocated, “Hi, my love.”

Amanda cupped her lover’s neck, her thumb idly brushing along Olivia’s jawline, and the blonde slowly leaned in to chastely kiss her girlfriend’s lips. They parted and there was a sudden shift between the two women, both pairs of eyes flicking down to the other’s full lips and back up, the air around them prickling with tension at the promise of what was to come. Olivia’s lips chased after the blonde’s, reconnecting them in another light touch, and the next time they met, both women parted their lips ever-so-lightly.

When their tongues brushed, a low growl tumbled from Amanda’s mouth, the blonde’s hands wandering from the taller woman’s neck down to full hips, squeezing affectionately before pushing Olivia backwards and pressing her lover up against the shower cubicle. Olivia hissed when her back hit the cold glass, her breath shuddering lightly from the cold and her girlfriend’s naked front snugly pressed against her own.

Amanda’s mouth was insistent, her lips gliding along a strong jawline and down Olivia’s neck, the blonde watching the older woman’s pulse race in its vein there, “God, I missed you.”

Olivia’s fingers were buried in flaxen curls, her head falling back against the glass to give her lover better access to the sensitive flesh of her neck, “I missed you, too. So much.”

Kissing her way up to the brunette’s ear, Amanda gently bit down on the lobe, her hands all the while having come up to cup bulbous breasts in her hands, tenderly weighing and squeezing them. Despite Olivia’s raspy whimper, the blonde breathed into her ear, “Is this okay?”

The taller woman licked her lips, clumsily nodding her consent, “Yes.”

Amanda’s hot tongue trailed back down, chasing droplets of water to the brunette’s breasts, before taking an already stiff peak into her mouth and tenderly suckling. Feeling her girlfriend sharply tugging at her hair, the younger woman moaned along with her lover, whose low rumble turned into a higher pitched whimper at feeling the vibration against her nipple.

Full hips greedily started gyrating, seeking friction that her most sensitive spots were so desperately aching for, making Amanda smile and let the nipple in her mouth go with a soft _pop_ , “So impatient.” The glare she received in return made the blonde chuckle heartily, “Mmmm, I know. It’s been a while. Are you wet for me already, my love?”

Olivia’s head tilted back once again, her pulse still thumping furiously, red blotches gradually forming on her upper chest as her lips trembled, the brunette struggling to get the words out.

Leaning in, Amanda felt her own breath hot against the underside of the older woman’s jaw, “Say it, my love. I need to hear you say it.”

Another desperate whimper and a jerky nod, “Y-yes.”

Hearing Olivia’s breathy affirmation, the blonde reached down to pick up her lover’s right leg, wrapping the brunette’s thigh around her waist and pressing herself firmly into her. The older woman let out a strangled cry at the same time Amanda gasped, wetness that had nothing to do with the shower they were currently in spreading over her abs as the taller woman immediately started humping. With both of her feet firmly planted against the shower mat to give her lover leverage, the blonde briefly let herself get carried away just watching Olivia hump her, cerulean eyes darkening and her words tumbling out before she could stop herself, “Look at you, spread open so nicely for me. I can feel you clench already.”

Before her eyes could widen in horror, however, a desperate sob ripped from her lover’s throat at hearing those words, “Please… Manda.”

Leaning in, Amanda pressed a few fluttering kisses to Olivia’s upper chest, to her chin, before landing on her mouth. Their breathing was heavy against each other’s lips, and the blonde rasped, “Please what, Baby?”

The brunette was watching her through hooded mocha orbs, darkened almost to midnight, swallowing hard, “I… Manda… Inside. _Please_.”

Reconnecting their lips without closing her eyes, Amanda’s right hand deftly slipped between her girlfriend’s thighs, her fore- and ring fingers skillfully pulling Olivia’s smoothly shaved lips apart, her middle finger dipping in and languidly sliding through moist heat. Both their mouths fell open when the blonde came into contact with her lover’s wetness, throaty moans escaping them as the younger woman watched her girlfriend’s chocolate orbs flutter briefly at her touch.

Full hips jerked and Olivia shuddered violently when Amanda’s finger bumped into the underside of her clit, the blonde once again leaning down to soft breasts, taking a nipple between her lips and letting her tongue swirl while her middle finger began to draw tiny circles on the brunette’s sensitive bundle of nerves. 

A brunette head leaned down until the older woman’s forehead touched the top of her lover’s head, a muffled, breathy cry falling from Olivia’s lips as her hips started rolling into Amanda’s hand, the brunette’s own clutching at strong shoulders to anchor herself, “Amanda, Baby… please!”

Kissing her way back up to her girlfriend’s lips, Amanda whispered, “I know, Baby. Hold on just a little longer for me. Let me get you ready. It’s been so long and I want to make sure, okay?”

All Olivia could feel, all she could concentrate on, was the burning euphoria in her groin, desperate to be satiated, but the brunette nodded weakly, “Okay.”

The blonde bit her lip, her left hand holding Olivia’s thigh up, her right working the engorged nub between her girlfriend’s legs, her lips eager to kiss the other woman, so she whispered, “Touch your breasts for me.”

Chocolate orbs snapped up to blue, the older woman’s hands sliding off of Amanda’s shoulders and down the porcelain freckled skin of her arms, cupping her own breasts and squeezing, massaging, and the blonde felt her own core twitch violently, “Fuck! You’re so sexy, Baby.”

Trying to smile softly at her lover through the ever-building feeling of arousal that made it hard for the brunette to do anything but just let herself get carried away, she reached up and held her forefingers to Amanda’s mouth, raising a challenging eyebrow. Leaning forward, plush lips enveloped the two digits at the same time, wetting them with her swirling tongue, watching Olivia’s eyes darken as she stared. Amanda let go of the now damp fingers, the brunette gasping when they once again came into contact with her nipples and started drawing circles. Swallowing hard, the younger woman licked her lips and crashed their lips together in a hot and hungry kiss, her tongue sliding inside to tangle with its mate.

Breaking their kiss once again, cerulean orbs were fixated on a tan, beautiful face, Amanda watching Olivia’s every move while her middle finger slipped from the older woman’s clit lower through damp warmth, tenderly dipping into her opening, the brunette’s mouth once again falling open and her eyes fluttering before a relieved whimper pushed from her lips, “Oh, God. Manda…”

The blonde nuzzled her girlfriend’s cheek with her nose, slowly pushing in to the knuckle, watching Olivia’s every reaction carefully, and the older woman shuddered, “More, please!”

Sealing her lover’s lips with another soft kiss, Amanda pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers at the same time her tongue entered Olivia’s mouth, muffling any sounds that could wake Noah, who was still peacefully sleeping in his room down the hall.

The brunette’s hips immediately started rolling into the movement of Amanda’s fingers, slow, leisure strokes against her walls intended to bring Olivia to climax. Sliding her hands back up to the blonde’s upper back, the older woman’s head fell forward and onto her girlfriend’s shoulder, tiny pants hitting the pale flesh there. A choked gasp left Olivia’s lips as Amanda started curling her fingers against the spongy muscle inside, the blonde peppering her lover’s neck with soothing kisses, “That’s it, my love. You’re so beautiful.”

Raising her head, the brunette connected their foreheads, two pairs of eyes burning into each other as Amanda continued, “I love how tight you are for me. Do you like me filling you like this?”

Olivia squeezed her fingers in response, her walls fluttering as she thrusted, and the older woman picked up her pace, rasping against her lips as her ample backside started slapping against the glass with each roll of her hips, “Y-Yes. Please, Manda. I’m nearly there. One more, please.”

Amanda felt a persistent heat creep up her neck at hearing those words, a surge of her own arousal growing between her legs like warm honey. It did not matter how many times they were intimate with each other or how - the blonde knew that she would never tire of watching Olivia’s hooded eyes stare into her own, pupils dilated, her walls squeezing whatever she was inside her with. Nuzzling their noses together, the younger woman squeezed Olivia’s thigh she was still holding and whispered, “Okay, Baby. Slow down for a second.”

Doing as she was told, the brunette raised her hips until only the tips of her lover’s fingers were inside, patiently waiting for the other woman’s signal. When Amanda nodded, they met each other halfway, Olivia’s mouth falling open with a ferocious rumble in her chest, “Fuck.”

The younger woman could see that her girlfriend was barely hanging on, her whole body shuddering at being filled three-fingers deep and to the knuckle. Leaning forward, Amanda’s hot tongue rimmed the shell of Olivia’s ear, ending the contact with a sharp nip to her lobe, “You’re so deliciously tight for me, Liv. Did I already tell you that?”

Hissing at the sharp tug at her hair the brunette used to pull her head back, her knees almost buckled at the look of carnality in Olivia’s eyes, “Yes, you did. Please, Amanda. No more teasing. I need you.”

Amanda hummed in approval and started thrusting again, deliberate strokes against Olivia’s g-spot and the focused flicks of her thumb against the brunette’s jumping clit driving the older woman higher and higher as she gasped, “Oh, Manda. Just like that. Please don’t stop.”

With a hungry kiss to plump lips, Amanda picked up her pace, her fingers’ sucking sound reaching her ears as she plunged into her girlfriend’s wetness over and over again, mixed with the gentle patter of the water and Olivia’s ass once again slapping against the shower wall, “I’m not going to stop. You’re almost there, darling. That’s it.”

Anchoring herself by wrapping her arms fully around her lover’s neck, the brunette nodded hastily and Amanda smiled at the feeling of tight walls clamping down around her, Olivia just on the verge of her climax now. The older woman’s head fell forward once again, Olivia pressing her face into the soft skin of Amanda’s neck, her longing whine muffled as she kept riding the blonde’s fingers.

The blonde’s lips soothingly fluttered against her lover’s ear, soft whispers being exhaled against the shell, “That’s it, my love. You’re so beautiful. Let go. I’ve got you. Come for me.”

Hearing these words, Olivia’s body convulsed violently, her right hand colliding with the shower door next to her, white teeth closing against the skin of Amanda’s shoulder to silence her cries as she came.

The younger woman moaned softly at the sting, but kept herself focused enough to guide Olivia through every wave, through every twitch as the brunette’s orgasm kept washing over her, full hips jerking into her as that voluptuous body pressed against her own, Olivia impossibly close as her girlfriend’s scent surrounded her, her very essence invading Amanda’s senses as she drew out the climax as long as she could.

Eventually, Olivia slumped forward, the blonde tightening her muscles in order to keep them both upright, her eyes fluttering and her whole body flushing when her lover’s thick, sticky essence trickled out and into her palm.

Amanda pulled out, gently, slowly, and smiled at the distressed whine that pushed past her lover’s lips at the loss of contact. The blonde brought her right hand up, licking her lips at seeing the semi opaque liquid that was just Olivia coat her whole hand, and with a broad swipe of her tongue across her palm, Amanda licked up to her fingers to clean each and every one of them, making sure her girlfriend’s eyes were on her the entire time, Olivia having leaned back against the glass to watch.

Long fingers slid into flaxen curls as the older woman pulled her into a searing kiss, a low moan rumbling in Olivia’s chest at the taste of herself on Amanda’s tongue. Gently putting the other woman’s leg back down, the blonde let herself fall into the kiss, her hands going to full hips to squeeze them lovingly. When they parted, two pairs of blown pupils were staring, their noses touching as they both whispered in unison, “I love you.”

Amanda grinned and brushed their noses together before leaning in for another chaste kiss. When she leaned back, however, her attention was caught by Olivia’s right arm that was still extended, cerulean orbs following its curve to the brunette’s hand that was still bracing against the fogged up glass of the shower door, slowly sliding away and leaving a handprint in the veil of condensation.

That was when the younger woman lost it, bursting out into wild cackles, her stomach starting to hurt from the convulsions. Olivia raised a confused eyebrow, not really following what exactly was so funny.

Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and taking a few slow, deep breaths in order to calm down, Amanda pointed at the handprint, still giggling and hiccupping her way through her next words, “How very… _Titanic_ of you. Are you about to ask me to draw you like one of my French girls?”

Her joke earned her an appalled glare from her girlfriend along with a smack to her forearm, “ _You_... are bad.”

Smirking knowingly, the blonde pulled her lover back in by her hips, whispering hot against her lips, “Mmmm, then maybe you should punish me tonight.”

Olivia swallowed hard, her hands going to the blonde’s backside and squeezing firmly, watching sky blue eyes darken a few shades, “Why don’t I just do that right here, right now?”

Pressing another few chaste kisses to the brunette’s lips, the younger woman whispered, “Because Noah is waking up soon and I want to have coffee with you before he does.”

Olivia pouted, “But I don’t want to leave you high and dry. I miss you.”

Biting her lip suggestively, Amanda teased, “Oh, I’m certainly not dry, I promise you that. And I miss you, too. But Baby, this is not just about sex. I miss spending time with you. Alone time. Quality time. We’ve been so busy making our schedules work that we forgot about the little things. So will you grant me my wish of having coffee together? Everything you see here will still be attached to my body tonight, I promise.”

Olivia sighed dramatically, “ _Fine!_ ”

Huffing out a laugh, the blonde kissed her lover one last time before they cleaned up and climbed out of the shower together.

xxxx

Olivia was eagerly rummaging through the kitchen cabinets, getting everything ready to serve blueberry pancakes for breakfast. She neatly placed the plates on the kitchen island along with forks, knives, and syrup to go with them, carefully adjusting her apron when she turned back around to the stove where she was about to start frying the first load.

Two mugs of freshly brewed coffee were waiting on the kitchen counter, the titillating scent of the filtered powder tickling her nostrils, when she heard a pair of boots walking down the hallway and towards the kitchen. She saw Amanda enter in her peripheral vision and when Olivia turned her head, she nearly dropped the spatula, “Jesus Christ, Amanda. Are you trying to murder me?”

Chocolate orbs appreciatively roamed her girlfriend’s form, the blonde wearing light brown fold-over boots and skin tight, khaki jeans. A simple white shirt vanished into the waistband at the front, the loose French tuck revealing a matching belt. Topping off her appearance was a short leather jacket of the same light brown color, flaxen locks curled and framing Amanda’s perfect face.

Olivia knew she was staring and she did not care, her mouth gaping and words failing her as her girlfriend stepped closer. Leaning against the counter with her hip, Amanda took a mug and raised it to her lips, her eyes hovering above the rim as she impishly smirked at the brunette, taking a generous sip, “What’s for breakfast?”

Shaking her head clear from the fog, the older woman hastily cleared her throat, “Well, you look quite delicious in that outfit, but I’m afraid that for now it’s blueberry pancakes.”

Amanda watched Olivia work for a little while, the stack of pancakes on the plate growing steadily until no more batter was left, the blonde eyeing her lover as she removed her apron and grabbed her own coffee. Pushing herself away from the counter, Amanda sauntered over to the brunette, her hand featherlightly brushing a supple backside over black slacks as she moved past her, and she leaned up to kiss a tan cheek, “They smell delicious.”

Olivia turned her head, offering her lips for another kiss, “ _You_ smell delicious.”

Snorting with laughter, the blonde flipped her hair dramatically, “My, my! I _look_ delicious, I _smell_ delicious… I guess I just _am_ delicious.”

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes, “What you _are_ , is an insufferable smartass.”

Amanda grinned, “You loooove me.”

One kiss turned into several, deep and slow, and the younger woman started to feel a little dazed with her lover’s tongue back in her mouth. Deft hands slipped underneath the black and white blazer Olivia was wearing, maneuvering around the gun clipped to her belt, and settling on her girlfriend’s lower back.

Their content sighs, however, were abruptly cut off, “Can you guys get, like, a room or something? Gross!”

Jumping apart at hearing the familiar voice, they both blushed a deep crimson, Olivia whirling around to face their son, “Excuse me, Mister?”

Noah raised an eyebrow, smiling, “You heard me, Mom.” With that, the boy walked over and gave them both a hug, “Good morning. Are those pancakes for me? What are you two eating?”

Eyeing the generous stack of pancakes that would feed all of them, Amanda laughed, “Good morning, Mister Cheeky.”

Both women’s eyes met, Olivia silently asking, _“Where does he even get this from?”_

The blonde just shrugged, pecking her girlfriend’s lips once more before they sat down at the counter and started eating.

For a while, there was a comfortable silence surrounding them while they ate, until Noah inquired, “Ma, are you going to take me to school again this morning?”

Amanda perked up, “Why yes, sir! I am. Your Mom has the early shift, I have the late shift. So I’m dropping you off and Lucy is going to pick you up to get you to your dance class, where Mom will pick you up when she gets off.”

Noah’s shoulders slumped, “So you won’t be here with us again tonight?”

Chewing the inside of her cheek, the blonde reached over to ruffle her son’s hair, “Probably not until late, buddy. I’m sorry. Remember when we talked about your mom not being able to show favoritism towards me?”

The boy nodded, “Yeah, I do. But it still sucks.”

Smiling softly, Olivia interjected, “I know, Babe. But hopefully not for long, because we have a new girl starting soon. Then I will be able to plan better and we’ll be able to spend more time together. Sounds good?”

A freckled nose crinkled in contemplation, “Yeah, I guess it does.”

xxxx

When it was time to leave the house, Olivia watched as her girlfriend melodramatically tried to lift Noah’s backpack, “Dude, what do you have in there? Bricks?”

Their son gave her a good-natured eyeroll, but thanked the blonde for helping him put it on before bounding over to Olivia to hug her, “Bye, Mom. See you later.”

Kissing the top of a curly head, the brunette smiled, “See you later, honey. Have fun!”

Amanda grabbed her keys and came back to Olivia herself, softly whispering, “Remember that we we have an appointment in our bedroom tonight, Captain. I’ll be looking forward to that all day.”

The brunette bit her lip to suppress a shudder, accepting her girlfriend’s lips for one last gentlest of kisses, “Mmmm, I can’t wait.”

Staying rooted to the spot, Olivia waved at Noah one last time before he rounded the corner, tilting her head, smiling, as she watched Amanda close the door with a wink in her direction.

It was going to be a long day.

_“When you feel embarrassed then I'll be your pride. When you need directions then I'll be the guide - for all time.”_

\- Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 2: Thank you for reading.**
> 
> **The quotes in the beginning and the end are taken from the song _Passenger Seat_ by Death Cab for Cutie.**
> 
> **Drop me a kudos or a review. Or do both. They make my world go round. :)**
> 
> **After having gotten this out of my system, maybe my inspiration for This Feeling will come back? MAYBE? PLEASE, DEAR WRITING GODS? :D**
> 
> **Until next time, my lovelies. :***


End file.
